The Legand of Kelly Pan
by Bradahair Belwicket
Summary: My name is Kelly Pan, yeah, like Peter Pan. In fact, that's how I came to be in this situation. Captain Hook loathed me by my last name, after I won his trust and affection. But my karma caught up with me and I was captured by the Lost Boys, nearly killed
1. Prologue

I do not own Peter Pan, unfortunetly, the only charecters I own are Redjo, Kelly, and D.B. This story is based on a dream I had about a girl named Kelly Pan who wandered Neverland..... Now let the story begin.  
  
  
  
There is a story, I hear at night, whispered by the wind.  
About a girl named Kelly and boy with a grin.  
They were both were very different, and yet so the same,  
one appeared and the other one came.  
Of course this is nonsence, according to you,  
unless you open your mind and let fairytales come true. 


	2. Kelly

CHAPTER ONE: Kelly   
  
My name is Kelly Pan, you know, like Peter Pan. In fact, that's how I came to be in this situation. Captain Hook loathed me by my last name, after I won his trust and affection. But my karma caught up with me and I was captured by the Lost Boys, taken prisoner by Peter Pan. That's when everything changed. Perhaps I should tell you the whole story, this is how it all began.  
  
I appeared in Neverland almost one Never Year ago, which is not a year-for no one has grown up- but it is a long enough time for a handful of kids to cross the line into adulthood. It is a word adapted by the Never Folks, which is important for staying young.   
  
That's when I appeared. You see, no one actually comes to Neverland, unless they are accompanied by Peter. They just seem to appear.  
  
I was the first girl to ever appear, for the rest of them had always been invited. My place of birth, into the Neverland, took place behind the Nightdusk Mountain, near the outskirts of Forest Draco. I had been found by a young unicorn, for this was their land, the boundry between Draco and the mountain ranges gaurded by the fairies.  
  
I had formed a good, trusting bond with these creatures. But was parted from them when I was in search of a lucious field, rich with berries, and I somehow strayed off the path, and never found the field. The sun was beginning to set and I tried to stay hidden while trying to find a path home. When night wraps its arms around this land it sheds light to the beasts and vicious animals, making even shadows seem like blood thirsty creatures. It was a childish fear that never loosened it's grip, even after I turned seventeen, just before I appeared.  
  
I had tripped over a large stone, and lost my balance, falling down a steep hill. I barrelled down into sticks, leaves, animal bones, broken arrow heads, and other objects that made me want to cry out in pain. I tumbled down into the water fall, managing to hoist the upper half of my body onto a small floating log, before I lost conciousness.  
  
It was the first time I had contact with a human since the infamous day of appearence. I awoke on a small dingy that floated amoung the water gently, as every bump was smoothed out just for it. The light of day pierced my eyes, almost as painful and the sting that ran down from my right shoulder and tingled through my pinky. I had seen two men, one on each side of me.  
  
"Aye, she is alive! What will the Cap'n say?" asked the man to my right. He smelled like rotting fish that spent an eternity in old, sweaty gym socks. He had long ratted brown hair held back by a hat. A gold earring hung from his left ear, glinting in the suns light. He was desperatly in need of a shave. He sported a white ruffled shirt covered by a brown vest, which obviously had never been introduced to a bar of soap or a needle and thread. The oddest thing about him, however, was that one eye was brown and the other was yellow. I later learned that he had lost an eye at sea, and in an effort to see again, replaced the empty eye socket with a cats. He is rumored to have excellant night vision.  
  
The other pirate did not respond but glanced in my direction and paddled the dingy to a much larger ship. He was short and stubby, and seemed to have a grin linger in the corner of his mouth. He had rusty red hair, that matched the color of his whiskers that were sloppily sprouting from his chin. His spectacles lingered on the tip of his nose and his blue eyes studied everything in front of him.  
  
As we entered the cold shadow of the rakish looking craft no sound was heard but my own breathing. The sound of fish jumping out of the water, did not flow through my ears nor did I hear any beez buzzing, or sea gulls calling. Life seemed to stop when we entered the shadow. The skeleton of a mermaid hung from the front of the boat, and one of what looked like a young boy at the back. Men had been climbing the ropes and swung from end of the mast to the other. A rope ladder had been dropped from the boats side as I blacked out again. 


	3. DB

I awoke upon a small pile of hay. The hay smelled wonderful, compared to what has entered my nose, while in the company of these men. The room was rather dark, and had a musty smell. The sun was trying to peek through the very thick curtain through and an obviously small window. The room rocked back and forth and I knew I was on the ship.  
  
I sat up, to see how much strength I had. I desperately wanted to know where I was, and who was in charge. I could hear voices of men, muffled by the walls of wood. Pain shot up my arm, worse than before and I let out a small cry, cradling my arm.   
  
A small sound arose from the dark shadows and I held my breath, knowing I wasn't alone. I watched as a boy, arose from the dark corner that harbored the eeriest shadows.   
  
I didn't move a muscle.   
  
As he approached me I studied him. The butterflies in my stomach flew away and at once I knew I shouldn't be afraid of him. As I looked him up and down I felt a pinch of sorrow. On his head, I noticed a large scratch, and in places it was still bleeding. It started to the side of his left eye, running down his face, into the curve of his neck, and continued down his ratty, dirty shirt, which seemed two sized too small. His pants had holes at the knees and the material was so worn, I wondered why it hadn't fallen into a million pieces ages ago.  
  
He looked into my eyes, as if telling me not to worry. I recieved his message. There was a familiarity to his gaze that put me at ease and I knew he was a friend. He seemed only twelve, if that, and knew I meant no harm. He got down on his knees, by my feet, and his fingers touched my butterfly printed shoes. I hadn't noticed it earlier but the shoes I wore reminded me of the favorite ones I owned when I was little. I had looked at my pants and noticed they were multi-colored leapard print, they were my favorite when I was six. I saw my shirt and noticed it was a purple and red polo shirt I refused to take off when I was four. I was wearing my favorite childhood clothes, and I was seventeen.  
  
My thoughts haulted as the boy bit the bottom of his pants. My eyebrows arched in confusion as he tore one pant leg off. He quickly tied it around my neck, and ever so gently placed my injured arm in his homemade sling. "Don't move it a lot or your arm could fall off."  
  
I smiled as his eyes looked at me, full on innocence, then returned to the floor. "Thank-you. My name is Kelly." At once my arm began to feel much better.  
  
"My name is D.B.," he hesitated for a moment then asked. "are you an Angel?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" I chuckled at his question, he looked down at his toes, which were peeping out of a pair of old worn blue velcro shoes. "No, no I'm not." I replied, thinking I had hurt his feelings by laughing.  
  
"Peter didn't bring you, how did you get here?"  
  
I shrugged, not knowing who Peter was "I just kind of... appeared. How did you get here?"  
  
"I appeared with the other Lost Boys, Peter is our captain. I was captured, and now I'm here." he explained like it happened every day.  
  
I told him how I lived with the unicorns and how I was captured, but our conversation was brought to an abrupt hault as the door began to creak; it was slowly opening. 


	4. James

D.B. scurried back into his shadow. I didn't blame him. He was much younger than I was, and most likely more frightened. The door was opened by the young Irish lad, (I recognized from the dingy) who walked in first, followed by a handsome Italian who wore a patch over his eye. Time seemed to stop and I held my breath when the next man walked in, ever so suave.  
  
He wore clean, newly-shined, black shoes, with silk socks that were met at the knees by knickers, most deliquitly stitched, and a shirt so nice, it was fit for a prince. He had hair that fell in black curls, down to his shoulders, and sharp eyes that seemed to glow green. He wore a red tri-corner hat, which made me think he was of some importance. I didn't know what was happening, but I thought I was falling in love, which is odd to say, because I was scared for my life. Being in the company of these men made me want to curl up in a ball and become invinsible. Despite the dimness of the room I saw a glint of light reflect off something horrible. He wore a white glove on his left hand, but when I looked for its pair, I found a silver hook that winked at me with reflections. I covered my mouth and gasped at the sight of it. Who could be that horrible to do that to such a decent looking man? Yet, the other half of me insisted upon asking, who was brave enough to do that to such an evil man?  
  
"Madame." he walked into the room, his shoes tapping against the floor with such elegance. "I am James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger." he paused for effect, "Who might you be?"  
  
He stopped in front of me in a pose that made him seem striking, even in the poor light. I saw his long sword that came down to his knees and the jewels and decorations hanging on his scarlet overcoat. The sight of him took my breath away, but I wasn't sure if it because he looked most remarkable, or his sauvness made me uncertain and scared. I choked out with little breath I had "Kelly. My name is Kelly."  
  
Hook smirked and turned to his mates. "She's a nice one, isn't she lads?" I didn't know what to make of this comment.  
  
"Aye, she's a pretty lass." replied the Irish gentleman, as the Italian nodded in agreement.  
  
He brought the iron hook up to his face and studied it, as if it had answers to his questions. "Tell me, Kelly," he paused and turned his attention towards me. He extended his arm in my direction, for me to take it, I did. "does the name Peter ring a bell to thee?" he spoke the name Peter through clentched teeth. A devious smile grew across his face, and it was the first warning, not to trust him. But did I listen? No.  
  
As I thought about the question he linked my arm in his, with such gracefullness, my heart melted. "No sir, should it?" My brain was telling me to be careful, to be cautious, and my heart was telling me to trust him. After a milla-second to decide I figured, why listen to my brain? It was the one who abandoned me during the pop quizzes in math class, I had to follow my heart.  
  
"Splendid!" he linked my arm with the Irish fellow and ordered, "Smee take her to a cabin, and tell cook we have a special guest." he said it with such a tone, that a chuckle should have followed it.  
  
Hook stayed behind with the Italian and Smee guided me to different quarters. I glanced backwards and saw the door closing. What was I getting myself into?  
  
Days went by so rapidly, I hardly noticed the difference between sunrise and sunset. I had fallen in love with this captain, despite the dear that still tugged at me inside. I learned to bury it, cover it with thoughts of his certainess and laughter I shared with men, I thought I no longer feared. The Captain was not much older then me, but seemed much more experienced about issues in life. When I was younger, and still believed in Santa Claus, I had always thought pirates to be... well the opposite of this crew. They never, in my presence, slit a mans throat for a pint of ale, nor did they through men overboard because the other was caught cheating at one of their many pirate games.  
  
I spent the days catering to the men. At first I was to be their mother, though they called me Kelly. But soon a few of the men warmed up to me, swamping stories about adventures and war. Most stories were about their arch enemy, Peter. Peter killed this man, Peter stole that treasure..... that horrible Peter. I was ready to fight him myself.  
  
Many men, though, did not warm up to me. Some tripped me as I walked by, carrying a tray of food, or they threw their knives inches from my face, purposely missing me. Others made up cruel songs one of these were often heard while Captain was getting his nightcap. Which is when I would be cleaning up the mess hall and the words rung through the corridors.  
  
Kelly is the Cap'ns wench  
Kellys heads as thick as a bench  
and when it comes time to fight  
Kelly's head is out of sight.  
  
They often made up jigs and danced on deck as I was rinsing dish after dish. I never cried though. I kept my head erect and knew it was all worth it.  
  
On many occassions I would be in my cabin, busily mending clothes, when men would start shouting and the sound of cold hard steel clashing together rung in my ears. I would rush to the door, but somebody would always be guarding it "Stay aloft madame, there are enemies onboard." When the sound died down, a few pirates were missing, and Smee would be outside my door, wiping his spectacles, but I was never able to see the enemy.  
  
After James started to trust me, and accept me as a respectable woman, I inquiried him about the silver iron hook that hung from his right hand. It was a starry night in Neverland and I was on the deck, watching the waters splash againt the boat. James had come up to me warning about the dangers of being on deck alone at night. Thats when I questioned him about his hook. "Oh Kelly." he sighed leaning againt the edge, "some topics are better left undiscussed." I couldn't classify him as a pirate then. He seemed like a normal person, hurt by a tragic event. How could Peter say such nasty things about him, above all a codfish? No, that wasn't James at all.  
  
"Is it that horrible of a subject to interrogate upon?" I asked sharply. I desperatly wanted to know.  
  
He paused for a great length and sighed again. "Peter had cut it off." He replied through clentched teeth, as if the thought of it pierced his heart. For a moment rage seemed to surge through him, as if he was about to rip open his skin and seek vengance on this horrible deed. I put my hand on his arm, for him to continue. "We had attacked him and his brats on Marooners Rock when it happened. His own knife to his throat. I could taste victory in the air. I had him, Kelly, right where I wanted him. I was almost rid of him forever. Then he grabbed my sword from its holster, my own sword, and cut it off. One swish and it was gone. I fell backwards in horror, of the sight of my own blood. He dangled my hand in the air, danced with it, and threw it to a crocodile who happened to be swimming by." He paused once again, and turned his head towards the water, as if searching for that beast. "He wipped my blood off his knife and flew away. The croc licked his chomps and turned his direction towards me. The tide was coming in and Smee and Starkey pulled me onto a dingy and rowed for the ship, and the croc followed nearby." He wasn't as calm as he was before. I was beginning to regret asking such a question.  
  
"That Peter sounds aweful!" I replied in shock, hoping it might calm him down.  
  
It did not.  
  
He grabbed me by the shoulders, squeezing me, as if I was a fish and he did not want me to get away."You do not know what he is capable of Kelly!" he let go of me and took a few steps away. "That is why I now forbid you to be on deck after sunset." He held his hands behind his back, not facing me, as if he was finished with his performance and was waiting for an Emmy to appear.  
  
There was a long moment of realization and acceptance. I had no choice but to obey him. Afterall, he trusted me enough to tell me a story, such as this, and I felt I needed to make it up to him.  
  
"Yes sir." I paused, gazing at the stars dancing in the water. "I am tired, I will retire to my bed chambers and see you in the morning."  
  
The Captain did not speak a word, his gaze was fixated towards the sea. I wasn't sure if he had heard my last sentance, but I went to my cabin anyway. 


	5. Pan

The next morning I awoke late. I washed up and went to the deck, only to find that the crew went to the island. Cecco (the handsom Italian) and Bill Jukes (who has a cats eye to replace his missing one) had stayed aboard, by Captains orders, to guard me with their lives. I was beginning to think James was getting over protective, what was I to him? Only a mother.  
  
I went to starboard side, to enter the men's sleeping quarters, to collect items that needed to be mended. It was the first chore I performed every morning. I grabbed a basket I cleaverly weaved out of tree bark and branches, that Smee retrieved from the island, and began my journey to the other side of the ship. The silence was too loud. It is eerie to be on a silent pirate ship, it felt like the ship was plagued with a curse and I suddenly felt lonely. There was always yelling and talking going on, and all I heard was the wind whistling through out my ears. I got to starboard and looked over the edge, towards the island. I hadn't stepped foot on the island since Smee and Bill Jukes had brought me to the Jolly Roger. The wind blew through the trees, and the sun beat down on the sand. I thought about jumping into the water and swimming to the shore, but decided against it. It would upset James.  
  
I retreated back to my cabin after collecting a mountain of work, more than usual, and busily started stitching. Five shirts, eight pockets, three knee holes, and seven socks later Smee lightly knocked on the door. He did not seem like a pirate. To me he seemed like the old man who sat in front of his building, stroking his pet cat, telling the neighborhood children stories and tales of lost times, "Oh, I did not know you were back from the island!" I responded cheerfully.  
  
"Not all of us lass. The Cap'n and a few of the other men are behind finishing some business. The Captain ordered me to have you sign this document, to fully accept your duties as a shipmate. To abide by our rules, and to ally with no one but ourselves." I had always got the biggest kick out of his Irish accent.  
  
"Why now?" I put down my stitching, "Ye see, lass," he had walked into my quarters and was looking over the parchment."the Cap'n forgot to get you to sign these when he took you out of the prisoners keep."  
  
He explained that they had put me in the prisoner cell, because I was young and found on land, in fear I was allied with Peter. He also told me that every shipmate of the Jolly Roger must sign a parchment as a promise to be loyal under Captain James Hook. I shrugged and signed it: Kelly Pan.  
  
I was still working on my first batch of sewing when the sun began to set. It was getting harder and harder for me to to see the eye of the needle, but I kept working, I was taking far too much time to complete this simple task. I was working on Black Murphy's red and grey shirt he had torn in a battle with that retched Peter, when the doors to my cabin flew open. I jumped and dropped the needle to the floor.  
  
Skylights and Mullins barged into the room, accompanied by Smee. "What rights do you have to barge into a lady's bed chambers?" I retorted sourly.  
  
Skylights and Mullins grabbed me by the arms. "Sorry lass, Captains orders are to take ye to prisoner cell." He replied and took off his hat, looking down at the floor.  
  
"On what grounds? What have I done to be brought to prisoner chambers? Have I not done anything but help?" I yelled back at Smee, but the two pirates had dragged me to a different corridor. 


	6. Crown Pointe

They shoved me into the dark room, which seemed uncomfortably, all too familar. After they slammed the door Mullins, though short and tubby, looked through the small barred window and whispered, "Sorry miss." before Skylights took him away. I weeped in the pile of hay, well into the night, until I fell asleep.  
  
I had an odd dream, of a face I didn't know. He had the head of a boy, the wings of a bird, the legs of a fox, and the clothes of the Faye. The image frightened me, but seemed somehow familiar. I awoke when I heard a whimper. The dream quickly faded from my memory banks why I rubbed my eyes and listened so intentively I could have caught the echo of it.  
  
I was about to put my head back down when I heard it again. I got up and opened the curtain, in hope that some moonlight could lead me to the sound. I turned around and saw D.B. lying half way in the shadows that the moonlight didn't dissolve. I went over to him immediatly. "Oh, D.B.!" I gasped, "Are you alright?"  
  
I pulled him out of the shadows and into my lap. My mouth hit the floor when I saw, at least, eight more scratches leading from his forehead and down his shirt. One went right over his right eye, which was now swollen and bruised. "Are you an angel?"  
  
"It is me, Kelly. Oh, D.B. what has happened?" I rocked him back and forth in my lap. I cried for him, because I knew he was too strong too. When he gained up enough strength he began to explain, so slow and weak that it hurt me to listen.   
  
"You came back for me Kelly." he smiled, or what seemed like it. I wasn't very sure because his face was scarred, swollen, and bruised. "When Hook came in I hurried back into the corner, hoping he would forget about me, but he didn't. I'm sorry I left you Kelly." I tried to wipe the tears onto my shirt, but they fell onto his instead. "His hook, Kelly, he slowly started at my forhead." he breathed deeply, "and dug it deep down, dragging it all the way down to my tummy." I didn't want to hear anymore. I shh'ed him, telling him it would be okay. "He kept doing it, every time he remembered I was prisoner, when I refused to tell him where Peter lived."  
  
"Oh D.B." I felt so guilty. I was loyal to a man who did this. I respected a man who hurt a little boy. Most importantly, I loved a man who was slowly killing a mere child. "Please forgive me." I kissed his forhead, rocking him. James was a pirate. A mean, ugly, ruthless prirate.  
  
I wasn't going to forgive him.  
  
Not for anything. A child, an innocent child, years younger, was slowly torchured by this man. I shivered and hoped that the tears I bathed in would wash away my sins.  
  
He lifted his hand and pulled something out of his shirt. "Take this Kelly." he said and dropped it on his chest, for he was loosing strength at a rapid rate. I took one hand and touched it. It was nothing but a thimble sewn into a leather string he wore on his neck. "It will keep you safe when you need it most."  
  
"Don't talk as if you are to die." I scolded him, stroking his blonde hair back.  
  
"I am Kelly." he took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, "I am." he repeated not remembering if he had said it just two seconds earlier.  
  
He grinned, an image I would never forget, and went limp. My tears splashed onto his face, and I wiped them away gently. I kissed his forehead, like a mother would, so lovingly, wishing him to go in peace. I was alone now. Alone, frightened, scared, angry, vicious..... but there was nothing to do but cry, and that's what I did. I secured his necklace on my neck, tucking it below my shirt, and cried with mourn and vain through out the night.  
  
The door flung open, and the sun hurt my eyes. It was already morning. I was hurried to my feet before I could bid D.B. my final farewell. Skylights and Redjo held my arms as I peacefully agreed to walk on my own. I looked at nothing but the floor, and even that seemed to ill-wish me. We haulted as we approached the deck. I looked up to see James sitting on his red velvet chair, which was carried out of his bed chambers on special occasions. He was smoking a cigar, and was dressed in his Sunday best. The rest of the crew made an aisle between me and their Captain.  
  
James took a long drag and blew out the smoke in one big cloud, and watched it dissappear, before speaking. "Kelly Pan." he spoke forcefully picking up the parchment Smee had me sign, not twenty-four hours ago. "Is that your name?"  
  
I stood, silent, until Skylights nudged me in the back with a pointed object. "Aye." I replied with no feeling.  
  
"Yet when I questioned you about Peter, you had no recollection of his being." he said, almost hurting.  
  
"I had not."  
  
"Then tell me, Kelly," he spoke my name through his teeth like he did Peters, "why is that you and Peter share the same name." he turned stood and walked towards the edge of the water, letting out a breath of smoke. He wasn't acting normal, he was truely a cruel captain of pirates, he had no rights breathing, he should be dead.  
  
I narrowed my eyebrows not comprehending what he was getting at. "I don't understand." I responded innocently.  
  
"Peter Pan! That retched boy who fed my hand to the crocodile!" Hook cried swinging violently and marched to me, a red fire growing in his eyes. He seemed a lot taller as he looked down at me. I gasped at Peters name. I had no idea his name was Pan. Surely he did not think I was related to him, that's insane!  
  
No, he's insane.  
  
He stared at me, for what seemed like an eternity, and finally looked at the pirates beside me and said, "Take her to the Crown Point at Forest Draco." he turned to go into his cabin and yelled "And I never want to hear the name Kelly again!" and slammed his door.  
  
I almost smiled seeing him hurt, but I didn't. My heart was still over powering my brain. Then I felt the cold thimble bounce across my chest and thought of D.B. Good for you, I thought, you deserved to be hurt! You should die and shrivel up and never.... I couldn't finish my thought, tears began to stream from my eyes, from the events of last night.  
  
Skylights and Redjo grabbed me, with looks of sorrow. Smee got into the dingy with Mullins and Chas while Starkey placed me into the boat.  
  
It was the first time I had touched land in weeks. My feet felt wonderful against the sand, and it seemed like it was the last pleasure I was going to have before death. No one survives Crown Peak, you see. I have heard Turk and Black Jones talk about it. Crown Peak is a high cliff on the border of Forest Draco. Prisoners are forced off the cliff and pushed to their doom, that is unless a dragon gets to them first. Forest Draco is a breading ground for dragons and trolls. Most dragons fly near Crown Pointe, it is a common place for animals to fall from, and birds to crash into. An easy meal for a lazy creature. There was no way of surviving this.  
  
The hike from the beach and up the cliff was silent. I had slipped more than once, but Smee politely helped me up. A fall doesn't hurt as much when you know it could be your last.  
  
When we reached the highest pointe at Crown Peak, I turned and looked at the men. Smee took off his hat and kept his face to the ground. He had whispered "I am awefully sorry Lass." and the breeze carried it to my ear, as if it was a kiss goodbye.  
  
Redjo hissed "Move it on Kelly." he swung his knife towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
I glanced at Mullins and Chas, who avoided making eye contact. Redjo pointed the sword at my back and sourly retorted, "Hurry it up, girl." I was definetly not on his favorite persons list.  
  
I stood at the edge, not daring to look down. I looked at the birds flying between the clouds and wished I could fly, like them. It was the last thought that crossed my mind before I jumped. 


	7. Maggie

For one moment I felt the exhilartion of flying. The wind running through every crevice of my body, my hair wildly dancing in the air, I was thankful this remarkable feeling was the last thing I experienced before I died.   
  
Died.  
  
I automatically thought of D.B. and shut my eyes. I did not want to die.  
  
Suddenly I stopped. I was caught. Something had saved my life, or at least gave me a few minutes before gobbling me up. I opened my eyes expecting to find myself in a dragons grip, but I wasn't. I was on the back of my unicorn. The unicorn that had saved me many, many days before.  
  
She cut through the air, dodging dragons and birds, taking me to safety. I felt hot tears comng down my cheeks and I buried my head into her wild purple mane, whispering my thanks to her.   
  
We flew over the glowing colony of the Faye. I thought it odd my unicorn to be this far out of her boundries, but was thankful anyway. We past her home and turned east. I jolted, confused, but she turned her head towards me and nuzzled my neck. We entered the Enchanted Forest, someplace I had never been, but even now, as the sun set, it seemed to sparkled, like glitter, and felt as good as home. She hovered low to the ground and finally landed. I hopped off her back and thanked her again. She kicked some leaves into a pile and I laid down in it.  
  
When I first appeared, and she brought me to live with her, she would find the softest leaves, and finest ferns for me to sleep on. I dug my body deep into the leaves and rested. My unicorn sang me an inaudiable song. You wouldn't know it, unless you heard it, and then you'd swear you've heard it before. But you couldn't have, could you? Neverland unicorns sing crying babes to sleep at night. Their song enchants those babes into dreams of tranquility, where I was slowly headed.  
  
When I awoke, near morning, my unicorn was no where in sight. Next to me lie a seashell, coneshaped, and it glowed like a pale rainbow. It was a gift from my unicorn. If any person has ever come across one, consider that person very lucky. For they have a gift, meant for them to stumble upon, from their unicorn. It is either an award, for something they have done, or a parting gift, to remember them by. I knew I wasn't going to see her again. It was a sad thought, but not as sad as what I have seen in the past day. I picked it up tucked it under my jacket, feeling the dreams of the night tug at my brain, as if they were a child pulling on his mothers jacket.  
  
I had fallen asleep once more, having no recollection if I had laid down or if I had fallen asleep sitting up. My unicorns song spell was still in effect, and I needed to sleep to wear it off. I awoke once more when the sun was high in the sky. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed a boy, dressed in rabbit skins next to me. He was tall and gangly. He waved his hand to motion for another boy to come over. Three more boys appeared, crouched over me. One had zebra skins clinging to his body, another with bear skins, and the last boy wore skins I didn't recognize. They were blue and fuzzy with red stains here and there.   
  
"She's waking up!" I was beginning to feel de ja vu.  
  
The others began to crowd, "Who is she Slightly?" the boy in zebra skins ask the tall gangly kid.  
  
"Go get Maggie! Hurry! Hurry!" Slightly ordered his crew, watching them run off and turned his attention back to me.  
  
I sat up and Slightly cocked his head. He had one hand on his sword that was secured around his waist by a leather belt, ready for any surprises. I sheilded my eyes from the sun, it was too bright for me. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Slightly. Slightly Soiled. Betcha never guess how I got my name!" He stood up straight, proud he was given such a name.  
  
"I bet not..." I trailed off, but before he could explain the rest of the boys ran to me. A boy who wore many different sets of racoon skins held a young girls hand.  
  
"Oh my!" the girl, who I presumed was Maggie, exclaimed, putting her hands to her face. "You look tired! You are tired! Come here with us!" she told, taking me by the arm, leading me to their home. The other boys hopped along excitedly, for now, they thought, they had two mothers.  
  
Maggie had taken me down a tree to an underground home. I had seen so much since I appeared on the island, nothing could surprise me. If I found a three headed monster hiding under my pillow, as a household pet, I wouldn't be surprised.   
  
I was instructed to sit on the bed as Maggie rushed to a corner of the room and the boys clad in skins gathered around. Some sat on boxes, some on chairs; others sat upon shelves, and heads of animals mounted to the wall, but the smallest boy laid inside a drawer. They all sat studying my every move. I, on the otherhand, watched Maggie.  
  
Maggie didn't even seem ten years old. She wore an apron, which was stained and looked very old. Her brown curly hair was tied back in a hair ribbon, which, even then, came down to her shoulders. She wore a tee shirt and green pants, which had turtles all over it. I wondered if those were her childhood clothes. She moved with rapid gracefullness, as if she had been doing this for a while, or that it was in her genes to do such household things.  
  
She approached me carrying a tray. It contained an empty glass, a small tube of water, a spoon, and some berries. She placed it at the foot of the bed and carefully counted the drops she put in the empty glass. When she was finished she handed me the glass and replied "Here, take you're medicene."  
  
I slowly gulped down the water and she handed me a few select berries and instructed me to take my pills. I gobbled the berries down, it was the first meal I had in two days. I smiled and thanked her. She put a cold rag on my forehead and instructed the boys to go fetch a treasure for their new friend. I was quite pleased, and excited, they had accepted me into their home.  
  
After the boys left I felt comfortable to ask Maggie a few questions, despite the fact she was much younger then me, she seemed to know much more about the surprises of this land, and how to take care of any type of situation. As I opened my mouth to ask a question, she beat me to the punch. "What's your name? I'm Maggie, I'm their mother." she nodded towards the door, where the boys left. She seemed proud she had such a title.  
  
"I'm Kelly. Where am I?" I asked as Maggie kept wetting the wet cloth on my forhead. She meant good, but I was starting to drown.  
  
She chuckled, "Why Neverland of course." She let the cold rag be and got up to look through a basket of material. "The home of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Don't you know the story?"She found the white sheet she was looking for and started tacking it to the ceiling and letting it fall to the ground, as to make the bed a seperate room. I was guessing she wanted to be a nurse to me and put up a sheet as though you would find around the hospital beds. I let her be, these people seemed to like to play games.  
  
"No, I don't, should I?" I asked embarressed.   
  
"You don't know the story of Peter Pan? The boy who flies to London and takes Wendy and her brothers to Neverland and sprinkles fairydust to make you fly, thats Peter Pan. Wendy is my great grandmother. Peter brought her to Neverland, then he brought my Grandma, Jane, and he brought my Mommy, Moira, and now it's my turn." she seemed extremely proud of this history.  
  
Remember how I said nothing would surprise me? Well, I was wrong.   
  
It wasn't weird when I mysteriously appeared on an island. No, it wasn't weird when I lived with unicorns, and it wasn't weird when I catered to pirates. I found it weird when I was being helped by a ten your old girl who, not only her, but four generations of woman before her, was a mother to a storybook boy, who never seemed to age.  
  
"Well then why am I here?" I asked getting another headache from all this information.  
  
"I don't know." she replied quietly. She was finished constructing her hospital room and set out various objects on a tray. She informed me that girls only come accompanied by Peter, because they are much too smart to get lost, like boys. This information made my ego deflate.  
  
"Well I did appear." I replied, trying to harden my argument, was she not calling me stupid? "I lived with the unicorns-"  
  
"-oh did you?" Maggie stopped what she was doing and rushed to the bed, "I've always wanted to see one, but I was never able to." she frowned.  
  
I sat up and continued my story. "Then the pirates took me prisoner-"  
  
"The pirates?" she inquired nervously, turning around and going back to her tray.  
  
"Yes, I-"  
  
Before I could continue I heard the boys slide down their trees and fussing about bring home their treasure. "We found Peter mother!" they called and Maggie excused herself and went to the other side of the curtain. I sighed and listened, Peter was in the same tree as me, and from the stories I gathered on the Jolly Roger, I had never been so scared. 


	8. Peter

"How was your day dear?" Maggie asked. From the shadow on the sheet I saw her take Peters hat. It reminded me of my childhood days when my neighbors and I played "house." It's exactly what was being done.  
  
"I went to the ship and Hook refused to fight!" Everyone gasped and Peter droned on. "I even offered to fight without flying, and he still didn't want to!"  
  
"Oh really Peter, maybe he's sick." Maggie said putting his hat on the horn of a goat head that hung on the wall.  
  
"Then, I challenged him and his crew, one versus a million, and he turned me down." Peter was disturbed by these events and floated to an elephant head and sat on it's tusks. "I saw a girl in his cabin moons ago, and I looked for her, to capture her, so that Hook would fight, but I couldn't find her."  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear!" Maggie sighed  
  
The boys had forgotten about me, but Peter noticed the sheet right away. "Say, mother, what is behind that sheet?"  
  
"We have a patient in the hospital." she answered, and at once the boys started chippering about their find in the woods. Slightly reported it was a girl and Peter flew to the curtain and tore it down.  
  
I sat frozen in my spot and I saw a young boy, perhaps as old as Maggie, floating in the air. He was clad in skeleton leaves, and a leather belt. His copper brown hair had never seen a comb, and it needed to be cut. He flew closer to me, his sword in his hand. "Oh really Peter!" Maggie cried.  
  
"Mother!" he shot back, "This is no patient, she is the girl who is Hook's friend."  
  
It was silent and Maggie had buried her face in her apron. I was going to die.  
  
Peter took the sword and slit my shirt. He was ready to drive it in, and I shut my eyes. But it never happened, I slowly opened one eye and then another. Everyone was looking at me with eyes wide open, and mouths that hit the floor.  
  
Peter hovered closer and inspected the necklace I wore around my neck. "I demand to know where you got this!" Peter bellowed, ready to tear it off my neck.  
  
I grabbed it from him and cupped it in my hands. "I got it from a boy named D.B." My eyes started to swell in tears. "I met him on Hooks ship and he gave it to me before he died." I let it fall to my chest and I buried my face into my hands.  
  
I had begun to tell the story of my life with the pirates. At times Peter seemed as though he would rip apart in furry, at other times it looked like he was about to cry. At the end, they were all crying. Maggie said the boys had seen a lot of unfairness, but had forgotten it all.  
  
Maggie sat on her rocking chair and all the boys huddled around her. She rubbed their backs, and ruffled their hair, everything a mother would do to her crying child. I didn't feel right. I wiggled through a tree and walked somewhere, anywhere, to get away from what was happening.  
  
For the first time I tried to think of my life before Neverland, but nothing came to mind. All I knew was that I was Kelly Pan, and was seventeen, too old for the Lost Boys, and too innocent for the Pirates. 


	9. Spirit

The sun was almost set and I did not care about the beasts lurking in the bushes, and the sound of footsteps behind me. If anything dared to attack me, at that very moment, they were in for a rude awakening. I felt like destroying something beautiful, I felt like killing an animal, beating a tree, I wanted something to feel what I felt.  
  
But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt anything. Instead I fell to my knees, beside a Yuritok tree and cried. A Yuritok tree were only found in Neverland, see, they are said to be rare, and carrying many gifts. It grew high into the clouds, higher then any fairy has ever flown, and in those branches were acorns. Not just any acorns, they were of different colors, covered in a sap, and by drinking the juice of it, one will know the answer to the question that burns in their heart. Everyone has one question they would like answered. Some have forgotten it, but it still burns deep inside your heart, waiting for an answer.  
  
Of course only a few people have every experienced this. The acorns only fall from the sky when-well nobody quite knows, but when they do fall, they tend to be stolen by the tree people, or decinagrate before touching the ground.  
  
I wished an acorn would drop from the sky then, but it didn't. I looked up, following the trunk of the tree, until it dissappeared into the sky. Then a branch cracked ahead. The fear I did not feel while marching into the trees was slowly beginning to creep up to me. I gazed ahead, hard into the trees, I saw nothing. I was about to shrug it off as a Neverbird, when a boy popped out from behind a tree.  
  
"Kelly!" The face of the figure light up like a lightbulb and rushed over to me. I started to shake as I saw D.B. running in my direction.  
  
He bent down, looking into my white, pale face. "What's wrong Kelly? You seem like you saw a ghost."  
  
"I am." I choked out. His face was no longer distorted, and the scratches dissappeared.  
  
D.B. let out a laugh, he held his stomach, as if it was the funniest thing he heard. As we wipped the tears of laughter from his eyes, he knelt down beside me. "No one dies in Neverland, Kelly." he touched my hand, to show me he was as real as the ground I sat upon. "Well except for pirates, that is." My heart rate began to go came to normal, and I stopped shaking, oddly enough, it made sense. "Because pirates never lived a life on their own. They steal from everyone else, and lived in everybody elses lives. They steal from sailors boats, and steal lives."  
  
I hugged him, happy he was alive. It seemed to make sense, D.B. took my hand, "Come! You must see what I made you!" he pulled me out of the forest to the east coast of the tiny island. It was a small amount of land, no one seemed to notice before. He stopped, holding my hand, pointing up into the trees. He smiled, his chest leaped up and down with his heart, "Look!" I glanced up at the trees, and in between the branches and leaves lie a house built with branches, and leaves sewn together. "It is for you Kelly!" he exclaimed, proud of himself. I reached my hand to my heart, surprised anyone would do such a thing for me. D.B. tugged on my hand and brought to the house.  
  
It's where we lived for moons and moons, more and more children had joined us, and our house had expanded two, five, ten trees, deep into the forest. Peter would bring a little boy or a little girl back with him often. They were spirits of children lost between the world of life and death. They often became lost when they tripped on an untied shoe lace, or turned around, hearing their mother's call them back home, and strayed off the path.  
  
Maggie had told Peter, before returning home to England, that Kelly was a spirit herself. Of course it made no sense to Peter, nor did it make sense to me, but Maggie knew I was the spirit of all children, who have grown old, but have never grown up. Knowing this, Maggie knew she was at the threshold of adulthood and loathed the knowledge, but went on and had a daughter of her own, Mauve, and Mauve had a daughter named Cindy, and Cindy had one named Lara, and so on and so on. I had seen each one come and go, come and go, being Peters mother. Ah, what a life that would be. 


	10. And So, As The Tale Goes

And as the tale goes, Kelly searches day and night,  
and finds children soaking with fright.  
It is true she helped your friends little brother  
and hushed the cries of his mother.  
She has seen many troubles, and dreams come true,  
it is said, there was not one thing she couldn't do.  
If one could push back the clouds, I'm sure their eye sees  
boys and girls happily living in the home built in the trees. 


End file.
